


Warmth of Our Love (Scorching)

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Life, Sex Talk, Summer, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: It's summer in Enbarr, and married couple Marianne and Sylvain discover their AC broke. Things get hot in more ways than one.Day 10: AC is broken
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fictober 2020 but make it Sylvianne [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946101
Kudos: 12





	Warmth of Our Love (Scorching)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be something way different than how it turned out, but honestly I liked it and rolled with it. I just like the idea of a healthy marriage honestly. I'm not married nor in a relationship so what do I know?
> 
> The (Scorching) in the title is a reference to Fire Emblem songs having two different versions, like in Three Houses with the Rain and Thunder versions of the same battle themes. The next fic is a direct sequel and will have a similar motif.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The Enbarr summer was cruel. The capital city of Adrestia, it was known for its elegance, art movements, and war history. A beautiful city no matter the climate, always bustling.

Sylvain and Marianne lived just on the outskirts of it in a handsome cottage in the woods. Sylvain, hailing from Faerghus, met Marianne, hailing from Leicester, and after two years of dating, had finally tied the knot. They moved to Enbarr together for Sylvain's work: he was the new co-host for the local daytime show that exhibited places to visit, recipes to try, among other things. He may not have been an Enbarr native, but he was enthusiastic and his resume was perfect. Five days a week he did live tapings with the other host Dorothea, and on the weekends he spent time with Marianne. She worked in a credit union despite Sylvain saying she didn't need to work, but Marianne hated the idea of just mooching off him. Sylvain always laughed at that, stating that she was his wife so it wasn't mooching at all, but Marianne didn't want to be that kind of wife. Besides, the extra income never hurt.

Their cottage was small, but comfortable. The outside was brick with inlays of concrete, a small porch being held up by pillars of brick. The living room housed a TV and a couch, leading into a small kitchen and dining room. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Currently the extra bedroom was being used more as an office, but their parents always teased them saying it was the perfect size for a nursery. Sylvain and Marianne weren't keen on admitting the only child for them was their cat Dorte.

It was the weekend and both Sylvain and Marianne were off work. Chores were finished and groceries bought, so the intent was to have a nice evening in with dinner, dancing (in the living room to a Spotify playlist), and maybe some cuddling, maybe something more if they were both up for it. But the summer heat said otherwise. Both partners woke up covered in sweat.

The heat in the house was sweltering. Sylvain got up, cursing as Marianne whined on how hot she was. Sylvain checked the thermostat and saw that the inside of the house was in the 80s, which was completely unacceptable. The AC wasn't running, which meant that somehow it had shorted out and would need fixing.

“I'll give it a look. Maybe I can fix it,” Sylvain assured Marianne. It didn't stop her from worrying.

“Are you sure, Sylvain? You're not really known for being handy...”

“Hey! I can do things! The AC shouldn't be too difficult.” He marched off, intent on proving her wrong.

Marianne just giggled and fell back, too exhausted from the heat to move more.

But eventually nature calls so she went off to the bathroom to go about her business and shower for the day. The water at least worked but it was so hot inside the house that a cold shower was a _relief_ rather than an annoyance.

When she got out, she saw Sylvain come back inside looking frustrated. And very hot.

He must have taken his shirt off at some point while working on the AC because it was nowhere to be seen and the glistening sweat on his beautiful physique made Marianne blush. Someone like Sylvain, who was so attractive and desirable, falling in love with someone like Marianne, who was certainly cute but nowhere near a showstopper, still astounded her, but she was thankful all the same. Sylvain was a nice looking fellow but an even nicer husband. Marianne couldn't have been luckier.

She stared though as he wiped sweat from his forehead, rambling about how apparently there was a broken part that he'd need to replace or something like that. The muscles in his arms rippled as he wiped the sweat away, his pecs flexing. She could see each breath he took as his apps contracted and relaxed. His athletic shorts hanged so low and the divots on his hips seemed to call to her...

“Wow, Marianne, you haven't stared this much since high school.”

Marianne snapped her gaze to his, blushing in utter embarrassment. “I-i-i-i... Sylvain, I didn't mean...!”

He chuckled. “Hey! Why would I be offended? You're my wife! I love when you stare.”

Somehow, even though they had known each other for so long now, she still found herself embarrassed when she was caught in the act. They've had sex! There was no need for her to be shy!

“It's okay, Marianne. I know I'm hot.” He embraced her, despite the sweating. Somehow, she didn't mind.

But he was also _hot_.

“Sylvain!” Marianne pulled away to see the sunburn on his shoulders. She turned him around to see his back was as red as Brigid lobsters. “Oh no, you're so burnt!”

“Eh, it's nothing.” He winked at her. “Maybe you could rub some aloe on my back...”

His suggestive look aside, Marianne went to grab the aloe gel from the bathroom, gesturing for Sylvain to sit on the floor. Marianne sat behind him on the couch, gingerly rubbing his shoulders, neck, and back. The tips of his ears had gotten sun too, and she even checked his face to see his cheekbones were a bright pink, as was his forehead and nose. She sighed, knowing he would have to recover from this quickly if he didn't want to look ridiculous on his show.

But none of that seemed to cross Sylvain's mind as he turned to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he leaned up to kiss her. Marianne was caught off guard for a moment, but kissing Sylvain was heaven and she gladly obliged.

Things seemed to move fast as they both shed their clothes quickly. Maybe they were hot without the AC, but things between them were even hotter, and there was only one way to cool down.

Sylvain picked her up effortlessly, carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her fervently as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Sylvain kissed along her cheek, gracing her jaw, caressing her neck, and nipped at her collar bone. She squeaked and he lowered more, kissing her breasts, sucking on them, tongue flicking her nipples. She moaned as he started to finger her while he continued to suck.

Sylvain's mouth and hands were too good to her. Marianne wasn't much of a sexual deviant, unlike Sylvain, but he certainly awoke something in her whenever they made love. She trusted him and was willing to do whatever, but right now she really just wanted him to eat her out and then fuck her into the mattress.

Sylvain's mouth traveled lower, kissing and licking her stomach, blessing her. He opened her legs further, taking her in.

“You're so beautiful, Marianne.”

He always loved to talk during these quiet moments. Marianne was embarrassed by any sort of praise, but Sylvain was full of praises for her and never hesitated to say them. She usually just made tiny sounds of pleasure as he went on, only really giving her what she wanted when she would finally say something back. It was an odd game they played, but it helped Marianne learn to give and receive praise better, and it simply made Sylvain happy.

He was giving her an excruciatingly slow lick down her folds as she shuddered and sighed. He couldn't help but hum along her inner thigh, which only made her beg for more of his gentle treatment.

“P-please, Sylvain...”

“Mm? What do you want?” he teased. He flicked his tongue over her clit.

Marianne let out a loud gasp. “That! Please!”

“Ah, so you like that?” he asked in feigned ignorance as his finger found a way inside her. She whimpered as he began to wriggle inside her.

“M-more!” she begged.

He lavished her with his tongue more then asked, “How does it feel, Marianne?”

She manged to get out, “It's good!” before he finally went at her, giving her head like a champion.

Marianne yelped as he didn't relent in his treatment of her, mouth hot against her, tongue wet and firm against her sensitive clit, and his strong fingers worked her. With just the right bend of his fingers and the perfect flick on her clit, Marianne found herself coming hard.

“Ahhh, Sylvain!” she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. She panted, gasping for breath, her hands knitting themselves in his hair.

Sylvain pulled back, taking her hands off and placing them on his dick. “Liked that?”

“Y-yes. You're so good to me...” she whispered. Her hands didn't waver as she sat up and began to stroke him. He hardened under her grasp and when he started to whimper, she pushed him to his back.

“Oh? Feeling adventurous today?” he asked in good nature. Marianne rarely took control, but when she did, she was a true champion.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted, straddling him. “I want you to feel good.”

“Ah, wait, maybe you should-” but suddenly he was inside her and he lost his words.

“It's okay, Sylvain. Maybe I want to do it like this,” she suggested shyly.

In all the years he had dated Marianne, they had never had sex without a condom. This was a surprise. She wasn't on birth control either simply because she tended to have adverse reactions to it and it wasn't worth it. For her to be okay with this only meant...

“Marianne, do you...want to get pregnant?” he asked as he reflexively bucked further into her.

She squeaked at how deep he was inside her, but she did manage a, “Would it be so wrong...?”

They had talked about it before. Their parents wanted them to, sure, and while it was never completely off the table, it wasn't something they really gave much thought to. Sylvain was worried he'd be like his own father, and Marianne grew up without her parents mostly, so they'd certainly make for interesting parenting.

He didn't say anything as she enveloped him completely, but she didn't move. “Sylvain?”

“I... I'm just surprised. I mean, it's not like I've never wanted to have a kid, but it just seems so...far away?”

“We've been together for a long time, Sylvain. We have good jobs, we have a savings. The school district is really good out here too...” She started grinding her hips to stimulate herself and hopefully get him back into the mindset of sex.

“The _school district_...! Wow, you really thought this through?” He started to thrust into her, suddenly into the idea of getting her pregnant.

“Y-yes, and maybe we should have discussed this-ah!- more thoroughly, but I thought it's now or never, right?” She rode him, sucking him in only to release him and then somehow delve deeper. Sylvain could only moan his agreement.

She bounced faster and faster until Sylvain finally said, “Yes, Marianne! Let's have a kid!” He gripped her hips and thrust upward to meet hers.

The rest of the conversation was grunts and moans until Marianne finally gasped out her completion. As she contracted, tightening her hold on his cock, Sylvain felt the rush of orgasm and filled her.

She collapsed next to him, panting heavily. He found her hand and grabbed it, kissing her knuckles.

“Do you think they'll look like you or me?” he asked, thinking about their hypothetical child.

“If they're lucky, you.”

Sylvain hugged her close. “No, they'll be lucky if they turn out like their stunning mother.”

She giggled against his chest. “Well, then I hope they turn out as charming as you.”

“You're charming too, you know.”

“Maybe,” she mumbled against his chest.

He just laughed and tightened his grip. The sweat sticking to him reminded him that the AC was still out. “Maybe I need to call a specialist for the AC.”

“Yes, you definitely should,” Marianne agreed as she pulled away. “Then I'll finally cool off.”

“Oh trust me, you won't be cold for long. I'll find ways to heat you up.” He winked as he got up, finding his shorts so he could make a call without feeling weird about calling a HVAC repair service while completely naked.

“Sylvain, please, it's actually hot!”

“That'll just make you a better incubator!”

“I'm not laying an egg like a chicken!”

Sylvain laughed heartily as he exited the bedroom, happy to elicit such a response from his wife.

Marianne just lied against her pillows. Maybe being hot wasn't so bad.


End file.
